¿Cómplice?
by Kaori Suzuki
Summary: Sting fue testigo de varios crímenes, los cuales nunca delató y ahora, después de varios años, se arrepiente de haber guardado silencio. ¿Será qué es demasiado tarde para él? Este OneShot participa en el reto Asesinos Seriales del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos


**¿Complice?**

 **Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima**.

Este OneShot participa en el reto: _Asesinos seriales_ del foro _Grandes Juegos Mágicos_.

 **Personaje** : _Sting_ _Eucl_ _iffe_.

 **Papel** : _Captor_.

 **Aclaraciones:** _Use_ _a Sting como el que "Capta" u "observa" los crímenes._

 **Advertencias:** _Uso de otros personajes como secundarios para que le diera más realismo al O.S._

* * *

 **¿Cómplice?**

 **"** _Capítulo Único"_

Aún ahora, recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi...

En aquel entonces, recién me había convertido en un verdadero dragon slayer, por ende, todo lo relacionado con el contacto humano me resultaba extraño. Además, por las acciones que tuve que realizar para ganarme el título de _«Slayer»_ andaba yo paranoico.

Sentía que todos los que me miraban, conocían el crimen que había realizado. Tenía miedo. No sabía como actuar para que nadie se percatara que yo asesine a mi propio padre.

¿Sabes? ¡Yo no lo quería hacer! ¡Weisslogia era mi padre!

Pero, supongo que eso no importa ahora, ¿verdad?

Bueno, como te iba diciendo... La primera ocasión en que vi a ese ser, fue cuando abandone el bosque en el que vivía al lado de Weisslogia, en ese momento, tenía seis años y también resultaba ser la primera vez en que ponía un pie en la ciudad.

Andaba aturdido y temeroso de las personas, por dos razones. La primera fue por la que ya mencione con anterioridad y la segunda, porque en este mundo no tenía a nadie.

Nadie me esperaba en casa; bueno, a decir verdad, por haber cumplido el deseo de mi padre, ni siquiera una casa a la cual llegar tenía. Por ello, no confiaba en ninguna de las personas con las que me topaba.

Mi yo pequeño era un desconfiado y asustadizo del mundo. Muy alejado de lo que soy ahora, ¿cierto? Aunque debo admitir que el ser desconfiado, fue lo que me mantuvo a salvo de ser una víctima más de él y su extraña maldición.

Si me pidieran describirlo, diría que él era grande y verde, o al menos, esas dos características fueron las que note a simple vista, pues aparte de que lo encontré en una destrozada tienda de magia, él se hallaba de espaldas.

Suena extraño, ¿no? Toparme a una extraña criatura en la ciudad donde varias personas transitan, pero así fue.

Esa noche mientras vagaba por la ciudad de Crocus en busca de un refugio para pasar la noche, una tienda destruida captó mi atención.

Caminé curioso en dirección a ese lugar. Quería saber por qué ese concurrido lugar se hallaba así de destruido. Me sentía hipnotizado por el posible misterio que podía esconder esa tienda, tanto así, que no me percaté del momento en el que atravesé el umbral de entrada, ni tampoco supe como logré caminar por en medio de tanto escombro.

Sin embargo, cuando llegué hasta el supuesto misterio, me quedé petrificado en mi sitio. Quedé de pie en mi lugar, mientras sentía que se me dificultaba respirar, debido a la enorme criatura de forma humanoide que allí había.

¿Sabes?, una parte de mí se sentía maravillado por ese descubrimiento, así como también, estaba asustado.

No era tonto. Intuía que él era malo. Mi instinto así me lo decía; sin embargo, no hice caso al mi instinto y permanecí observando atento cada uno de sus movimientos.

No obstante, el sentimiento de admiración no duró mucho. Se extinguió en cuestión de segundos, debido a que él se giró en mi dirección y me percaté de lo que estaba haciendo.

Si te soy sincero, no estaba seguro de si él había sido el culpable de aquello que vieron mis ojos, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que en efecto, la extraña criatura verdosa, se encontraba en esa destrozada tienda mágica, porque estaba asesinado a la persona que la atendía.

Exactamente, no vi como lo hacía, pero al ser un niño fue aterrador ver el cuerpo de ese hombre tirado dentro de lo que alguna vez fuese una tienda donde se obtienen artículos para mejorar la magia.

Enseguida que terminó su labor con ese mago, poso su fría mirada en mí. Me vio directamente con su único ojo y sonrió. Mostró su estúpida sonrisa burlona en su rostro y avanzó hasta donde yo me encontraba.

Yo quedé paralizado en mi sitio, escuchando sus fuertes pisadas cada vez más cerca de mi. Quería huir de ahí y no podía. Mis pies no me obedecían, no reaccionaban y entonces, él llegó.

Solo una corta distancia nos separaba. A pesar de que su figura no era tan aterradora, fui víctima del miedo y maldije a los humanos una y otras vez, porque para desgracia mía, por allí no había nadie más. A pesar de ello, él no actuó, simplemente quedó a unos metros de distancia.

—¿Cuánto me costará que me descubrieras? —musitó, eliminando la atmósfera silenciosa que nos rodeaba.

Y yo no entendí. No sabía de que hablaba, ¿costar? ¡Yo no le iba a cobrar!

—A puesto que cien almas serán —volvió a hablar provocando aún más terror en mí, y de paso, respondió la duda que yo tenía —. Pero solo eres un mocoso, no creo qué valgas tanto. —anunció, dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

—¡Espera! —llamé para dejarle claro un punto— Yo valgo más que cien... A-almas. —Me queje, aún a pesar de temer de lo que me hiciera.

Conseguí mi objetivo.Él se detuvo.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuánto cuesta tú alma? ¿Cuánto? —interrogó, volviéndose a girar hacía mi.

—No lo sé, pero más de cien, porque soy un dragon slayer. —Me señalé con uno de mis dedos con orgullo.

Presumí sí, pero mantuve una distancia prudencial entre él. Después de todo, a los dragon slayer nos gusta alardear de nuestro poder.

—Entonces, demuéstralo —reto, sin avanzar de su lugar—. ¿Dime cuánto cuesta tú alma? ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto?

—¡No! —murmuré, reuniendo el valor suficiente para poder huir de ese lugar.

Ya que a pesar de no conocer muy bien para qué hacía esa atrocidad de asesinar, asumí que no permitiría herirme y menos, dejaría que me quitaran mi alma...

Porque con ello, se llevaría el deseo de Weisslogia.

La segunda vez que lo vi, fue diferente...

En esa ocasión, ya no era un niño. Tenía quince años, aunque según Rogue, aún a esa edad todavía era un niño, supongo que solo lo dice para fastidiar..., y lo sé, lo sé, ya me salí del tema.

Bueno, continuó... la segunda vez que me tope con el tipo verdoso tenía quince y recién me había unido a Sabertooth. Para esa fecha, ya manejaba mejor mi magia de slayer y poseía las características principales para ser un tigre.

Aunque si soy sincero, no me agrada ese detalle de mi vida, ni mucho menos me enorgullece, porque ahora sé que ser egoísta no es digno de un equipo.

Por ello, al ser miembro de uno de los gremios más estrictos de todo Fiore, debía mantenerme en constante crecimiento. Por tal motivo, algunos de mis compañeros y yo, decidimos que para estar a la altura de las peticiones del maestro Jiemma, debíamos buscar desafíos y lo que se nos ocurrió, fue hacer peleas ilegales con magos oscuros, villanos y con cualquier otra persona que se interpusiera en nuestro camino.

Lo admito, no fue la mejor idea para mejorar, pero pelear es de las pocas cosas que se nos ocurrió para no ser desterrado de Sabertooth y en mi caso para poder superar al en ese tiempo desparecido Natsu Dragneel.

Ese día, por andar buscando una pelea, me lo volví a lucía un poco diferente, pero debido a mi bien desarrollado olfato lo reconocí.

En ese momento, al igual que la primera vez, la criatura verdosa estaba con un mago. Ambos estaban sosteniendo una pelea, supongo que el mago lo hacía para evitar caer en las garras del roba almas verde.

Cuando yo los encontré, el tipo verde tenía sometido al mago con extensiones de su mismo cuerpo, que me daban la sensación que rovocaban descargas eléctricas. Sin embargo, la pelea dio un giró inesperado.

Ante mi iracunda mirada, el mago se deshizo del ataque con su magia de hielo. Utilizó un _Ice Make: espada_ para cortar las cadenas que lo sometían.

Yo quedé asombrado por su poder.

—Si crees que con un ataque como ese me vas a ganar, estás equivocado. —musitó ese chico, tras soltarse de su agarre.

—¡Parece ser que he sido golpeado! ¿Cuánto te costará este pecado? ¿Cuánto? —Se quejo el tipo verde, haciendo énfasis en su típico _«¿cuánto?»._

—¡Callate! Ice Make: Pantera. —atacó el mago, haciendo uso de su buen dominio de la magia de hielo.

El tipo verde fue herido, pues la pantera de hielo que utilizó ese chico lo atravesó por completo. Resultó ser todo un espectáculo esa batalla, ya que de un momento a otro, el mago de hielo le dio la vuelta a la batalla, dejando así a la extraña criatura en desventaja.

Pero, a pesar de la potencia de ese Ice Make, él enemigo del mago seguía con vida; sin embargo, antes de que le diera el golpe de gracia, él escapo.

Huyó de la batalla dejado al joven mago con un mal sabor de boca, y con ¡justa razón! Si su espíritu de combate había sido vilmente apuñalado.

En cuanto se calmó el mago me observó, su afilada mirada se poso en mi figura, pero al ser miembro de Sabertooth, no me importo.

Ignore su mirada cargada de reproche, por la sencilla razón de que a los tigres nos daba igual lo que pensarán los demás; después de todo, nadie sabe con exactitud lo que vivimos en ese gremio.

—Gracias, por nada. —confesó en modo de sarcasmo, cuando se canso de maldecirme.

—¿Y? ¿Esperabas qué te ayudará? ¡No me hagas reír! —Me percaté que él volvió a maldecir, seguramente por mi actitud— En mi gremio solo nos importa nuestro propio bienestar, recuerdalo. —informé por si nos volvíamos a encontrar

Él guardó silencio por breves instantes; el cual me sirvió para darme cuenta que él había sido herido. Su brazo le sangraba. El tibio líquido rojo carmesí brotaba de su brazo, empapando su ropa hasta llegar al sueño.

Y por un momento, me dieron ganas de ayudarlo, no obstante, su siguiente movimiento me mantuvo quieto y mando a volar mi buena voluntad muy lejos de allí.

—No te preocupes, lo recordaré —avisó sosteniendo su brazo herido—. Así como yo espero que recuerdes que ya viste a Franmalth y él no parará hasta obtener la magia que posees.

—Escapar de un mediocre ataque como ese, cualquiera lo puede hacer —Le seguí el juego de manera arrogante—. Además, no es la primera vez que me encuentro con él y mírame ¡sigo vivo y con magia!

Él sonrió y comenzó a avanzar en mi dirección.

—Ese no es un simple ataque mágico. Va más allá que magia común y ese ataque se llama conexión —murmuraba mientras avanzaba—. Y en conjunto con su poder especial de absorción, pueden ser tú peor pesadilla.

—Gracias, pero...

—Si te descuidas con esos dos ataques combinados, debilitará tu mente para quedarse con tus poderes —ignoró lo que pensaba replicarle y siguió con su sermón—, pues él se mete en tu cabeza para absorber el alma de su víctima y así obtener su magia. —murmuró cuando pasó a mi lado.

Y sin saberlo, él me dejó en que pensar y recordando que debía tener cuidado con el tal Franmalth.

Para la tercera ocasión en que me encontré con él, me sorprendí de verlo, pues en nuestro último encuentro, quedó mal herido, tanto así que me daba la impresión de que no había sobrevivido al ataque del mago de hielo; sin embargo, en esa ocasión no presentaba ningún tipo de daño.

Lucía su primer a paciencia. No tenía los picos sobresalientes de su espalda y portaba su casco que acompañado de su sonrisa burlona, lo hacía ver ridículo.

No obstante, pese a su apariencia ya había notado que él era de temer.

En esa noche, iba acompañado de Rogue. Ambos nos encontrábamos celebrando el haber participado en los grandes juegos Mágicos, pero sobretodo, porque ya teníamos el control de cambiar Sabertooth.

Como te imaginarás, me tope con Franmalth en la primera ciudad que lo vi en un comienzo, así es, fue en Crocus.

Solo que en esta ocasión si lo enfrente, pero no de la forma en que piensas. Lo enfrenté con palabras, ya que esa ciudad había pasado por un buen alboroto como para pasar por otro.

—Vaya, vaya, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí —argumente desafiante.

—El chico rubio —Me etiqueto. Demostrando qie si sabía quién era yo— ¿Cuánto costará volvernos a encontrar? ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto?

—Seguro al destino le costará, pero a mí no. —Mi comentario iba en doble sentido. Para demostrarle que por nada del mundo me convertiría en su víctima, simplemente sería un espectador de sus crímenes.

—¿Quién diablos eres? —interrogó Rogue.

No hubo respuesta. Lo cual provocó que Cheney se enojará y estuviera dispuesto a atacar.

—¡Espera, Rogue! —Lo detuve, porque necesitaba saber algunas cosas de él.

Rogue me miró sorprendido, sin embargo decidió obedecer la orden.

—Bien, Franmlth. Sino quieres que te acabemos aquí y ahora, será mejor que respondas a lo que te pido.

—¿Por qué? Si solo eres un humano inferior.

—¿Inferior?, Yo no soy... —Me queje. ¡Yo no era inferior! — ¿¡De qué lado estás, Rogue!? —gruñi a mi compañero, pues noté que ese ingrato comenzó a reírse de lo que dijo el enemigo.

—¿Qué? Él tiene razón, eres inferior.

—¡Guarda silencio, Cheney! —mandé a callar— Y tú, dime quién eres en realidad.

—Soy un demonio. Pertenezco a las nueve puertas del demonio.

—Tártaros... —susurramos Rogue y yo al unísono.

—Y mi maldición, me permite robar las almas de los simples magos para usar su poder.

—¿Por eso te recuperas? —recobrando la compostura, volví a preguntar.

—¿Esa información saldrá muy cara? ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar? ¿Cuánto? —avisó—, pero, basta de charla qué el tiempo es oro.

Sin decir palabras extras, el asesino se fue. Desapareció por una calle hasta que se perdió de nuestra vista y nosotros no hicimos nada al respecto.

Lo dejamos ir, después de todo el gremio de Tártaros es uno de temer, por tal es mejor mantenerlos tranquilos.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces, Sting —indicó Cheney, no muy contento con la decisión que tomé—, porque estoy seguro que si el consejo se entera que has tenido contacto con él, te irá mal.

—No te preocupes, no creo que nos afecte que él este libre.

De esa forma, le di fin al contacto que tuve con Franmalth y su maldición roba almas.

* * *

—Eso es todo lo que recuerdo. —Sting Eucliffe terminó de narrar la experiencia que le sucedió y lanzó un suspiro, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Doranbolt.

Rememorar el pasado es algo que no le gusta, por la sencilla razón de que lo avergüenza. Ya que en el pasado él era diferente. No le importaba nadie, solo él mismo y superar a Natsu Dragneel, pero ahora ya cambio.

—¿Seguro?, porque si ocultas un solo detalle, podría ser peligroso. —cuestionó Doranbolt, mirando severamente a Sting.

—Sí... Estoy seguro —murmuró Eucliffe—, pero quisiera hacerte una pregunta con respecto a lo que te conté —Espero que Doranbolt le respondiera si podía continuar. En cuanto lo hizo, agregó—: Si presencie lo que él demonio ese hacía, eso me convierte en su cómplice, ¿no?

Debía de preguntar aquello, de lo contrario el sentimiento de culpa permanecería dentro de Sting y sin lugar a duda, le causaría estragos en el futuro.

—Supongo, que no. Ya que tú no ayudaste a ese criminal a recolectar a sus víctimas —aseguró el guardia del consejo—, aunque si hubieras hablado desde un principio, tal vez, nos hubiéramos ahorrado todas las víctimas que han habido por parte de Tártaros.

Doranbolt hizo sus manos puño. Vivir lo que sucedió con los miembros del consejo lo hacía sentir impotente; sin embargo para solventar su culpa, decidió interrogar a los que han tenido que ver con esos demonios asesinos.

Ya que realizando aquello, se podría dar una idea de como vengar a los miembros del consejo y a su mejor amigo y colega, Lahar.

—Lo sé, no me lo tiene que recordar. —Sting bajo la mirada al suelo, ya era mucho sentirse mal por sus acciones como para que se lo recordarán.

—Eso sería todo. Me retiro que aún tengo que interrogar a más magos. Estén atentos a cualquier movimiento. —avisó Doranbolt antes de usar su magia y retirarse del gremio de los tigres.

Una vez solo, Sting suspiro aliviado. La presencia de Doranbolt lo intimidada, sobretodo con la cara de querer asesinar a la primera persona que se atravesará en su camino que traía. Aunque lo entendía. Comprendía el sentimiento de impotencia mientras ves a tus compañeros perecer, ya que cuando su ex maestro Jiemma Orland le arrebató a Lector, Sting Eucliffe se sentía impotente.

Lamentablemente por ahora no podía hacer nada, pues él tenía problemas con su gremio y es que la señorita Minerva Orland, llevaba varios meses desaparecida, pero al menos tenían una pista.

Y esa era la carta que Erza Scarlet les había enviado, aunque primero debían descifrar el tipo de letra con el que venía escrito, debido a que todo parecía indicar que Erza tenía peor caligrafía que él, tanto así, que incluso la pobre Yukino se desmayo.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de la pobre Yukino desmayada y Rogue tratando de hacer que vvolviera en sí, esos dos eran divertidos y de una forma u otra, hacían que los momentos difíciles en el gremio se tornarán más amenos.

Con esos pensamientos andaba, cuando su compañero Rufus lo interceptó en uno de los pasillos de su gremio.

Rufus traía cara de preocupación. Hecho que Sting notó, además el rubio se percató cargaba la carta que Erza les había enviado.

—¿Y? —cuestionó nervioso.

—Ya sabemos la ubicación de la señorita —anunció Rufus y el maestro actual de los Sabertooth sonrió aliviado—. Está en un gremio oscuro... en Tártaros. —murmuró.

Y Sting maldijo por lo bajo. Debido a que se sentía culpable, ya que si en el pasado hubiera detenido a Franmalth, seguramente Tártaros no representaría tanto peligro.

Y es que a pesar de la sonrisa burlona de ese demonio, él resultaba ser de lo peor con sus ataques. Ya que si te asesinaba, se volvería más fuerte.

Pero, él lo vencería. Pasaría de ser un testigo presencial de los actos despiadados que Franmalth realizaba para convertirse en un captor, pues al llevarse a la señorita Minerva, Tártaros se habían ganado a los Sabertooth de enemigos.

Esos demonios se enfrentarían a unos tigres furiosos.

* * *

 **Notas** :

De asesino me tocó un personaje que se hace llamar Sylar, pertenece a una seríe de televisión. Escogí Franmalth para representar al asesino que me tocó, principalmente por:

1\. Sylar asesina para robar las habilidades especiales de otros y Franmalth roba las almas para adquirir su magia.

2\. Sylar asesina haciendo una incisión en su cerebro y Franmalth usando su magia.

3\. Sylar es hombre y Franmalth pues es un demonio del género masculino .

También utilice parte de como le sucedieron las cosas a Sylar, obviamente con el universo F.T y a mi manera. Porque según una chica que conozco, de ese modo es otra forma de adaptar una historia.

A decir verdad, esto de la adaptación se me dificultó un poco y al final, así me quedó.


End file.
